dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Ohnezähnchen ; )
Über mich #''PrayForParis'' Hallo, ich bin Ohnezähnchen oder auch Ginny oder Leni :) Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht könnt ihr euch gerne an mich wenden, ich helfe gerne ;) Ich weiß, dass ich lange Zeit inaktiv war aber ich werde wieder regelmäßig vorbeischauen. 'Wäre ich nicht ich sonder... ...ein Monat: September ... ein Wochentag: Freitag ... ein Planet: Erde (Ich weiß einfallsreich xD) ... ein Meerestier: Delfin ... ein Tier: Katze ... eine Zahl: 12 ... ein Kleidungsstück: Jeans ... ein Schmuckstück: Kette ... eine Blume: Tulpe ...Ein Getränk: Cola ... ein Baum: eine Esche ... ein Vogel: eine Amsel ... ein Insekt: ein Schmetterling ... Nahrungsmittel: Eine Pizza XD ... ein mythisches Wesen: Drache ... eine Farbe: Lila ... ein Element: Wasser ... ein Lied: Au Revoir von Mark Forster (Ok, eigentlich nur weil es mein Lieblingslied ist xD) ... eine Filmfigur: Ginny (Harry Potter) ... ein Film: Titanic ... ein Schulfach: Sport ... ein Gegenstand: ein Buch ... eine Sportart: schwimmen ... eine Frisur: Pony ... ein Körpergefühl: Adrenalin ... eine Süßigkeit: SCHOKOLADE!!! ... ein Spielzeug: Filly Pferdchen xDD ... eine Eissorte: Pistatzie ... eine Stadt: London ... ein Land: Spanien ... ein Buch: Harry Potter ... eine Romanfigur: Lucy aus Lockwood & co. :D ... eine Augenfarbe: blau' Lieblingssänger/Bänd -Imagen Dragons -Lena -Adele -CRO -Avicii -Mark Forster -Linkin Park Filme -Harry Potter -Interstellar -Frozen*.* -Diveregent-Reihe -Stardust -Die Tribute von Panem Bücher -Harry Potter -Silber -Die Bestimmung -Edelsteintrilogie -Tintenwelttrilogie -Die Chroniken vom Anbeginn -Bird und ich und der Sommer in dem ich fliegen lernte -Krimis ' Probiere mal das hier! Das klappt wirklich! ' 696666999999666999999666696666666696699996696666966 696669999999969999999966669666666966966669696666966 696666999999999999999666666966669666966669696666966 696666669999999999996666666696696666966669696666966 696666666699999999666666666666966666966669696666966 696666666666999966666666666666966666966669696666966 696666666666699666666666666666966666699996669999666 6699999966996699966999999669966999 6699999966996699966999999669966999 6666666666996699966666666669966999 6666666666996699966666666669966999 6699999966996699966999999669966999 6699999966996699966999999669966999 1.Markiere alle oben stehenden Zahlen!!! 2. Drücke strg+F!!! 3. Drück auf der Tastatur die Zahl 6!!! 4. Drücke strg+Enter und schau auf die Zahlen!!! 5. Kopiert es euch, wenn es euch gefällt!!! 94% der Jugend würden weinen, wenn Justin Bieber auf einem Wolkenkratzer stehen und springen will . 4% würden Popcorn essen und "Do a BACKFLIP!"schreien. Wenn du auch zu den 2% gehörst, die ihn höchstpersönlich runterschubsen würden, dann kopier dir das in dein Profil!!' '[] Du liebst es, shoppen zu gehen. [] Du trägst Eyeliner. x Du hältst Cheerleadern für einen Sport. [] Du hasst es, die Farbe schwarz zu tragen. [] Dir gefällt es, ins Einkaufszentrum zu gehen. [] Du magst es, eine Maniküre/ Pediküre zu bekommen. [] Du trägst gerne Schmuck. x Du hast geweint, als du dir Titanic angesehen hast [] Röcke nehmen einen großen Teil deines Kleiderschranks ein. *Ich hasse Röcke* [] Shopping ist eines deiner Lieblingshobbys x Du magst den Film Star Wars nicht. *Hey, Star Wars ist cool* x Du machst Leichtathletik. [] Du brauchst eine Stunde oder länger um dich fertig zu machen. x Du lachst viel. [] Du hast 10 oder mehr Paar Schuhe. [] Dir ist es wichtig, gut auszusehen. [] Du magst es, Kleider zu tragen. x Du benutzt Deo und Parfum. x Du benutzt sehr oft das Wort "süß" [] Du magst High Heels. x Du hast als Kind mit Puppen gespielt. [] Du magst es, andere zu schminken. [] Du magst es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. x Pink ist eine deiner Lieblingsfarben. Seite x Du trägst Kapuzenjacken. x Du trägst Jeans. [] Hunde sind besser als Katzen. [] Du findest es lustig wenn sich jemand wehtut. [] Du spielst mit Jungs in einem Team. x Shoppen ist Folter. [] Traurige Filme stinken. x Du hast eine xBox/PS3. [] Du hast als Kind mit Hot Wheels gespielt. [] Du wolltest schon mal Feuerwehrmann werden. [] Du schaust dir die Power Rangers an. x Du schaust dir Sport im Fernsehen an. [] Dir gefallen Kriegsfilme. x Du fragst deinen Vater um Rat. [] Du hast ungefähr eine Trillion von Caps. x Du sammelst Sammelkarten oder hast es mal. [] Du trägst Boxershorts. x Du findest es cool eine Pyjamaparty mit anderen Leuten zu schmeißen. x Grün, schwarz, rot, blau oder silber ist eine deiner Lieblingsfarben. [] Du liebst es, Spaß zu haben und dabei ist dir egal was andere über dich denken. [] Du redest mit vollem Mund. x Nachts lässt du zum Schlafen deine Socken an. [] Du warst schon mindestens einmal in deinem Leben angeln. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch ein Junge xDD War aber ganz knapp^^ ' '''''Some times small things change your Live... Traurig :'( ' Warum Mami?? Ich ging zu einer Party Mami, und dachte an deine Worte. Du hattest michgebeten, nicht zu trinken, und so trank ich keinen Alkohol. Ich fühlte mich ganz stolz Mami, genauso, wie du es vorhergesagt hattest. Ich habe vor dem Fahren nichts getrunken, Mami, auch wenn die anderen sich mokierten. Ich weiß, dass es richtig war, Mami, und dass du immer Recht hast. Die Party geht zu Ende, Mami, und alle fahren weg. Als ich in mein Auto stieg, Mami, wusste ich, dass ich heil nach Hause kommen würde. Aufgrund deiner Erziehung. So verantwortungsvoll und fein. Ich fuhr langsam an, und bog in die Strasse ein. Aber der andere Fahrer sah mich nicht, und sein Wagen traf mich mit voller Wucht. Als ich auf dem Bürgersteig lag, Mami, hörte ich den Polizisten sagen, der andere sei betrunken. Und nun bin ich diejenige, die dafür büßen muss. Ich liege hier im Sterben, Mami, ach bitte, komm' doch schnell. Wie konnte mir das passieren? Mein Leben zerplatzt wie ein Luftballon. Ringsherum ist alles voll Blut, Mami, das meiste ist von mir. Ich höre den Arzt sagen,Mami, dass es keine Hilfe mehr für mich gibt. Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, Mami, ich schwöre es, ich habe wirklich nichts getrunken. Es waren die anderen, Mami, die haben einfach nicht nachgedacht. Er war wahrscheinlich auf der gleichen Party wie ich, Mami. Der einzige Unterschied ist nur: Er hat getrunken, und ich werde sterben. Warum trinken die Menschen, Mami? Es kann das ganze Leben ruinieren. Ich habe jetzt starke Schmerzen, wie Messerstiche so scharf. Der Mann, der mich angefahren hat, Mami, läuft herum, und ich liege hier im Sterben. Er guckt nur dumm. Sag' meiner Schwester, dass sie nicht weinen soll, Mami. Und Papi soll tapfer sein. Und wenn ich dann im Himmel bin, Mami, schreibt "Papis Mädchen" auf meinen Grabstein. Jemand hätte es ihm sagen sollen, Mami, nicht trinken und dann fahren. Wenn man ihm das gesagt hätte, Mami, würde ich noch leben. Mein Atem wird kürzer, Mami, ich habe große Angst. Bitte, weine nicht um mich, Mami. Du warst immer da, wenn ich Dich brauchte. Ich habe nur noch eine letzte Frage, Mami, bevor ich von hier fortgehe: Ich habe nicht vor dem Fahren getrunken, warum bin ich diejenige, die sterben muss? ANMERKUNG: Dieser Text in Gedichtform war an der Springfield High School in Umlauf, nachdem eine Woche zuvor zwei Studenten bei einem Autounfall getötet wurden. Unter dem Gedicht steht folgende Bitte: JEMAND HAT SICH DIE MÜHE GEMACHT, DIESES GEDICHT ZU SCHREIBEN. GIB ES BITTE AN SO VIELE MENSCHEN WIE MÖGLICH WEITER. WIR WOLLEN VERSUCHEN, ES IN DER GANZEN WELT ZU VERBREITEN, DAMIT DIE LEUTE ENDLICH BEGREIFEN, WORUM ES GEHT. Auch Du solltest dieses Gedicht kopieren. Es passieren einfach noch zuviele Unfälle aufgrund von Alkohol auf den Straßen, bei denen immer wieder Unschuldige zu Tode kommen. Hier noch eine ganz TRAURIGE Geschichte: Eine Frau steht im Supermarkt und sieht einen kleinen Jungen ( 5-6 Jahre alt), der eine Puppe kaufen will, aber nicht genug Geld dabei hat. Er ist ganz traurig und sie geht zu ihm und fragt ihn, für wen er denn die... Puppe haben will. Er sagte, seine Schwester hat sich die Puppe so sehr zu Weihnachten gewünscht. Die Frau sagte, der Weihnachtsmann bringt sie ihr ganz bestimmt. Da sagt der Junge traurig, das der Weihnachtsmann da, wo seine Schwester jetzt ist, keine Puppe mehr hinbringen kann, und das er sie seiner Mutter geben möchte, die bald zu seiner Schwester gehen wird. Seine Augen waren ganz traurig, als er sagt:" Meine Schwester ist jetzt bei Gott und Daddy sagt, das Mummy auch bald zu Gott geht, und da kann sie die Puppe doch mitnehmen." Der Frau bleibt fast das Herz stehen. Er sagt, er habe seinem Vater gesagt, das er Mummy sagen soll, dass sie auf ihren Sohn warten soll. Er zeigt der Frau ein Foto von sich, dass seine Mummy auch mitnehmen soll, damit sie ihn nicht vergisst." Ich liebe meine Mami und wünschte, sie würde nicht fort gehen, aber Daddy sagt, dass sie zu meiner kleinen Schwester gehen muss." Die Frau sagt, komm wir schauen nochmal, ob du nicht doch genug Geld dabei hast und zückt ihre Geldbörse. Ohne das er es merkt, steckt sie etwas von ihrem Geld zu seinem und sie zählen nochmal. Es reicht für die Puppe und es bleibt sogar noch etwas übrig. Der Junge ist begeistert und sagt, das er letzte Nacht zu Gott gebetet hat, das der ihm genug Geld für die Puppe gibt." Jetzt habe ich sogar noch genug Geld für eine weiße Rose. Mama liebt weiße Rosen." Die Frau beendet ihre Einkäufe und der Junge geht ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dann erinnert sie sich an einen Zeitungsartikel von vor ein paar Tagen, in dem stand, das ein Truck Fahrer in ein Auto gefahren ist, in dem eine junge Frau und ein Kind saßen. Das Kind starb sofort und die Frau schwebte in Lebensgefahr. Die Familie musste entscheiden, ob sie die Maschinen abstellen lassen sollen, weil die Frau nie mehr aus dem Koma erwachen würde. War das die Familie des kleinen Jungen? 2 Tage später las sie, das die Frau gestorben war. Sie konnte nicht anders, kaufte einen Strauß weiße Rosen und fuhr zum Beerdigungsinstitut, wo die junge Frau aufgebahrt war. Da lag sie, mit einer weißen Rose in der Hand, einem Foto ihres Sohnes über der Brust und der Puppe neben ihr. Die Frau verließ das Gebäude tränenüberströmt und wusste, das sich ihr Leben verändert hatte. Die Liebe des kleinen Jungen zu seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester war so groß, und in einer Sekunde hat ein betrunkener Truck Fahrer das Leben der ganzen Familie zerstört.' Meine Beiträge * Ares * Ginny Stormsay * Teufelschlinge * Wanda * Ginnys und Alicias Zuhause * Samuel * Gaszunge